ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Life Games
Plot We see Jon in his bedroom sleeping. A bright light appears in his bedroom and Jon awakens. A figure grabs Jon and pulls him into the beam. When Jon wakes up, he is in a room which has other people around him. Jon notices two of them and goes over to them. They are revealed to be Gwen and Kevin. They look identical to their Prime Universe Counterparts. Jon: Hey. Gwen and Kevin turn and are now facing Jon. Gwen: Hey, so you were brought here as well. Jon: Who else has then? Rook and Ester run towards Jon, Gwen and Kevin. Rook: It is good to see you guys. Ester: Though where are we? A figure appears on a screen in front of them all. He is a 5 foot 6 and has 4 eyes. He has 2 arms and 4 legs. He wears a grey battle suit. Figure: I am the Game Player. Jon: The who now? Game Player: This whole place is the player arena. If you loose you will be frozen and put in cages for the rest of your life. If you win, you return to your life from where you were taken. Gwen: That is sick. Game Player: You have 1 minute to defeat your opponents. The ones left will progress into the next round. Trumbipulor heads to Mr. Baumann and knocks him out. Mr. Baumann turns grey and teleports away. Rook: This is criminal activity. Kevin: Well they are fighting for their life. Ester: And what about us? Jon: We stick together, stay as a 5 person team. While defeating the bad guys look for exits to get all the frozen people back. Gwen: I like the getting them back part, but not the rest of it. Jon: We don't have a choice. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into XLR8. XLR8: Remember take out the bad guys. Kevin: We may be taken out. XLR8 runs into Trumbipulor and knocks him out. Trumbipulor gets frozen and transported. Kevin is about to get punched by Nillix. Nillix is an average height Tetramand. He wears a purple sash. Before Nillix can attack Kevin, XLR8 grabs him and places him down then an alarm goes. Game Player is on screen. XLR8: What? Game Player: Round one has ended. Nillix: Good. Now what? XLR8: You good or bad? Nillix: I just want to go home, I'm only 11. Kevin: Wow, no-one is falling for that. Game Player: Surprisingly only 10 people survived that round out of 50. Gwen: So 40 down. Ester: I don't like where this is going. Game Player: The next challenge is 1 VS 1. Everyone make your way to the resting area. A door opens and all 10 competitors go in. In the room, Jon, now Human, Kevin, Gwen, Rook and Ester are sitting together. Ester: This is not going well. Gwen: Now we have 1 VS 1's? Rook: What happens if we face each other? Jon: I don't know but I don't like the idea of that happening. Game Player appears on a screen. Game Player: Just to make you all aware, this is being televised. Jon: Hold on what? Where? Game Player: On all broadcasting systems. Everyone in the galaxy where the competitors came from are watching. Gwen: So people on Earth are watching. Kevin: The Plumbers will come and defeat you! Game Player: Ha, doubtful. They can't find us. You all have 3 minutes. The Game Player disappears. Kevin kicks a trash can. Rook: He did say it was being televised. Gwen: Yes, but he also said the Plumbers can't find us. Ester: How is that possible? Kevin: Some sort of forcefield hiding where ever we are. Jon: Bingo. Rook: You won? Jon: No, but I have an idea. I just need to find a control panel and turn into Upgrade or Grey Matter. Before anyone is able to search the door reopens. Game Player appears on the screen. Game Player: Can Nillix and Restumbo please make their way to the fighting area. Nillix walks through the door. Restumbo, who looks exactly like Trumbipulor but female, goes through the door as well. The door closes and Game Player disappears off the screen. Jon: We don't get to see the fight? Rook: Doesn't seem like it, but we now have a good chance to-- Rook is cut off when the door opens again and Nillix walks through. Game Player appears on the screen. Game Player: Can Rook Blonko and Polly make their way to the fighting area. The screen turns off. Rook: I don't want to make her lose. Jon: She's not going to hold back. You have to Rook, we'll get everyone out. Polly, a Brainstorm look-a-like, nudges past Rook and goes through the door. Rook goes through it as well, the door closes. Jon: Right, here comes Grey Matter. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and gets Upgrade. Upgrade looks exactly like Ben's Upgrade in Heros United, but the Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Upgrade: Or Upgrade. Before Upgrade can do anything the door opens. Upgrade, Gwen, Ester and Kevin wait anxiously. Rook walks through the door. Rook: That I do not want to do again. Upgrade: Like I said, we'll get them back. Kevin: And get Game Player while we are at it. Game Player appears on the screen. Game Player: Can Shardz and Jon make their way to the fighting area. Game Player disappears off the screen. Shards, a light blue Petrosapien, walks through the door. Upgrade: This ain't going to be good. Upgrade walks through the door. He is now is a big room, the door closes. Shardz is waiting on the far side. Game Player appears on a screen. Game Player: The fight between Jon and Shardz is about to commence. Send in who you think will win and claim your money. Upgrade: Wait, people pay to watch this? They bid on it?! Game Player: Yes. The Game Player disappears off the screen. Shardz fires diamond projectiles at Upgrade, but they go right through him. The Ultimatrix times out making Upgrade revert into Jon. Shardz: Ha, your watch has failed you! Jon: And you want to fight? Why not help get everyone out. Shardz: We don't just get to go back to our Planets, we also get a wish which will be granted. Shardz fires more projectiles which trap Jon. Shardz: Had enough, 'cause I'm going to win this match! Jon: Never. You're only in here and carrying on for the wish. You're just like every other low life. You are no better than Game Player! This makes Shardz angry. He then runs towards Jon with a diamond sword. Jon: Ultimatrix, Echo Echo. Shardz strikes as the Ultimatrix flashes green. When the flash has disappeared, Shardz looks around and thinks that he has won. Echo Echo is behind him. Shardz turns around. Shardz: How? Echo Echo: Hero. Wall of sound! Echo Echo duplicates till he is surrounding Shardz. Echo Echo lets out a lot of screams at high pitch. Shardz starts to splinter, he tries to fire projectiles at Echo Echo but fails. He falls to the floor unconscious. All the Echo Echo duplicates go back into the original Echo Echo. Shardz gets frozen and then teleports away. The door opens. In the other room, Kevin, Gwen, Ester and Rook are waiting impatiently. Echo Echo walks through the door. Rook: I am relieved. Echo Echo: This was the only way to defeat Shardz. Though I have found out that the people watching can vote and bid on who they think will win. Kevin: That's sick. Game Player appears on the screen. ''' Game Player: Gwen and Kevin, make your way to the fighting area. '''The Game Player disappears. Kevin and Gwen walk into the field holding hands. The door closes. The Ultimatrix times out reverting Echo Echo back into Jon. Jon: This is just wrong! Rook: You do not say. Ester: Who is going to win? Gwen or Kevin? Jon: Knowing them, they'd let the winner be someone who can help more. The door opens and Gwen returns. She is crying. Jon hugs and comforts her. While Gwen and Jon are hugging, the Game Player appears. Game Player: Finally, Ester and Psyphon! The Game Player disappears. Psyphon walks up to Ester. Psyphon: Let the best one win. Psyphon walks into the battlefield, Ester follows slowly. The door closes. Gwen and Jon stop hugging. Gwen has stopped crying. Gwen: This is just horrible. Rook: You don't say. Jon: I'm starting to hate this Game Player more and more. The door opens and Psyphon enters. The door closes and Game Player appears on the screen. Game Player: Well done. The next round will see each of you fight a Techadon. Jon: Who is going first? Game Player: Rook Blonko. Rook: This does not seem good, I have only faced Techadon Robots a few times. Gwen: We can't keep fighting, soon no-one will be alive. Jon: Game Player. Game Player: Yes? Jon: Why not make this interesting. Make more money. Game Player: I'm listening. Gwen: What are you doing? Jon: Trust me. Rook: You better know what you are doing. Jon: Why not put me, Rook and Gwen into the fighting arena. Put out three Techadon's. People can vote which one of us three are going through, if any. Game Player: I accept these terms. Go through. Game Player disappears. The Door opens. Jon walks through it, Rook and Gwen follow. When they enter the battlefield, they see 3 big red Techadon's. Gwen: You better know what you are doing! Jon: I do. Kevin is going to be set free and so are the others. Rook: What plan do you have? Jon: You two distract and fight the Techadon's, giving me access to one of them. The three Techadon's start to move. Gwen transforms into her Anodite form and begins shooting mana blasts at them. Rook uses his proto-tool at them. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and gets Grey Matter. Rook and Gwen are distracting the Techadon's. Grey Matter, meanwhile, runs along the floor and climbs up a Techadon. When Grey Matter is by the head of the Techadon, he opens a service hatch and enters. The shot now sees Grey Matter inside the Techadon's head. He fiddles around and a screen appears, giving Grey Matter sight of what the Techadon he is inside sees. He has also patched up a microphone. ''' Grey Matter: Gwen, Rook. Rook (over Techadon speaker): Jon! What is your plan? Gwen (over Techadon speaker): Yeah we deserve to know. Grey Matter: Well if I flip this wire with that wire and apply pressure to the transmission thrusters. '''Back at the battlefield the Techadon's are close to Gwen and Rook. They are about to punch them but stop. They move backwards. Gwen: Huh? Back inside the Techadon Grey Matter is in. Grey Matter: Neat eh. Now, boosting broadcasting channels. Moving nano bursts through the comms and. A big screech happens. Grey Matter grabs the microphone he made and opens a hatch at the front of the Techadon. Grey Matter throws the microphone at Rook who catches it and jumps at Gwen. Gwen catches Grey Matter, she places him on the floor. The Ultimatrix times out. Grey Matter is now Jon. Jon takes the microphone from Rook. Game Player appears on the screen. Game Player: You meddled with them! That's cheating! Jon: It's called winning. Rook can I have your plumbers badge? Rook gives him his Plumbers badge and Jon connects it to his Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix starts flashing green in short burst but repeatedly. Jon: This is Jon calling all Plumbers. Follow the nano burst trail. Max is heard over the Ultimatrix. Max (comms): Jon? Is Rook with you? Rook: Yes Magister, and so is Gwen. Gwen: They have frozen Kevin and Ester and some others. The Ultimatrix sparks a bit. A hologram of Magister Trill appears. Max can hear him. Magister Trill (hologram): Jon, my men and I are nearby, we will be there in a few minutes. Max (comms): Magister Trill? Magister Trill (hologram): Max Tennyson? Jon: Maybe you two can reunite when you have got everyone off this ship and arrest them. Max (comms): Right, sorry. We are on our way. The communications cease. Magister Trill's hologram disappears. Jon gives Rook's Plumber badge back to him. Jon: There we go. Rook: Why didn't you do this earlier when you were Upgrade? Jon: With everyone fighting and finishing so quickly, I didn't have a chance. Game Player disappears off screen and teleports down to the battlefield. He is an average Geochelone Aerio, but his hands are robotic. Game Player: You will pay! Gwen: What a turtle? Game Player turns his hands into cannons and fires at Gwen and Rook. Gwen throws up a mana shield. Jon: Game Player, just fight me. Here's odds for you viewers, how long do you think it's going to take me to defeat him? Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Polar Smash. Polar Smash: Polar Smash! Oh yeah, been a while. Game Player aims his cannons at Polar Smash. Polar Smash dodges and runs towards the Game Player. Polar Smash them stops in front of him. Gwen and Rook are puzzled. Polar Smash roars and small ice shards come out, they hit Game Player and his gets knocked out. Game Player gets frozen. Gwen: Why did you freeze him? Polar Smash: I didn't. Rook: It must be programmed into the ship. A door opens, Max and Trill enter. ''' Magister Trill: Jon, glad we found you. Polar Smash: Thanks, Psyphon and a young Tetramand are through there, they didn't care if they froze their opponents. Max: Right, Trill can you handle that. Lets find where they get stored. '''The scene transitions to a big room. The room looks like a bedroom and has 45 capsules with all the frozen competitors. Polar Smash, Rook, Gwen and Max enter. The Ultimatrix times out. Polar Smash has reverted to Jon. Gwen: Kevin! Gwen moves to him. Gwen: There are no buttons here. Rook: They have to be in this room. Jon looks around and finds a desk. He calls Rook and Max over. Jon: Would this get everyone out? Max: Does seem like it, Rook? Rook: This is the main control panel. Jon pushes a button and all the casings defrost the people inside then release them. The scene moves to two Plumber ships. Magister Trill is moving Game Player into his ship. All the people who were playing just to get the wish get arrested and are heading towards Trill's ship. Everyone else is in Max's Plumber ship. The scene transitions into London, Hyde Park. It is 2pm. Max's Plumber ship lands and the back opens. Jon walks out. The back door closes and Jon waves. The ship then leaves. Jon: Right, now to get home. April and Jack appear. Jack and Jon shake hands and April hugs him. Jack: Where were you? Jon: A ship which had people from different worlds fight each other for freedom. April (still hugging Jon): That is horrible. Though I'm glad you are back. Jon: Same. Everyone is either arrested or back to their Planets. So, lunch? I'm starving. The shot moves up towards the sky. Characters Jon Marron April Marron (Cameo) Jack (Cameo) Magister Trill Max Tennyson (Jon's Dimension) Gwen Tennyson (Jon's Dimension)(First Appearance) Kevin Levin (Jon's Dimension)(First Appearance) Ester (Jon's Dimension) Mr. Baumann (Jon's Dimension)(First Appearance; cameo) Nillix (First Appearance) Trumbipulor Polly (First Appearance; cameo) Restumbo (First Appearance; cameo) Shardz (First Appearance) Rook Blonko Villains Psyphon (Jon's Dimension) Game Player (First Appearance) Techadon Robots (First Appearance) Aliens Used * XLR8 * Upgrade (First Appearance; intended alien; Grey Matter) * Echo Echo * Grey Matter * Polar Smash Trivia * This is a play on words of the movie and book franchaise, The Hunger Games. Category:Episodes